Getting around at CHERUB
by TheOneLoneWriter
Summary: A series of stories between CHERUB characters and every possible idea that your naughty ideas will have dreamed of. Any criticism or ideas are welcome in the description and viewer discretion is advise (explicit content). I don't own CHERUB or the characters, they go to Robert Muchamore. I do infact own this story.


**(Author's Note) Hey, so I've enjoyed a lot of the fanfics on here that are mature and I thought I'd do my own series. I think you guys'll prefer it to the usual crap about _'s journey to CHERUB or whatever. Anyway, I've got some ideas but anything of your own will be helpful as always. Characters, scene ideas etc are welcome so if you want leave a review. **

**Anyway this story is based on James and Nicole's relationship as there was a lot to work with. In this story, everyone's out except James and Nicole, so a little cuddle turns into something much more... interesting ;). Have fun :)**

Our First Alone Time

James sat on the sofa next to Nicole and she nestled her head in that part between James' head and his shoulder, which fit nicely. Nicole was so beautiful, James thought. Everything about her was great, from her smooth skin and her soft hair to her large but fitting breasts. She was so warm and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they watched some pointless reality show which neither of them were really watching.

'We never got any time between me and you,' Nicole said softly, 'either Kerry would have been sitting around sulking or Ewart and Zara would be arguing in the kitchen. Even Joshua was getting annoying.'

'Yeah,' James mumbled.

'James?' Nicole asked.

'What's up?'

'Do you like me?'

There was a pause. 'I think you're amazing. I love your attitude and you accept some qualities about you and just get on with it. You're so hot and really kind to me,' he said, smiling to her.

'Hot? Is that it?' she said, grinning now. 'What's hot about me, James? Be honest.'

'Your tits.'

'Really? I thought you preferred small, like Kerry's?'

'No, I love large ones, like yours.'

Nicole stood up and ran a hand through James hair. She sat on his lap and took off her shirt. Now her beautiful, massive tits were directly in his face. He realised he had a full boner and he blushed and looked away from her.

'Oh, come on James. I know you want them. You can have them all you want.'

James smiled to himself and looked up to Nicole who pushed her long hair over one shoulder and stared down deep into his eyes.

James reached up to mouth and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her legs around his back so her tits were pressing against his chest and felt her large ass as she started to slip her tongue into his mouth. He put his in her mouth and now they were French-kissing. It felt so good and he wanted her so bad. Screw Kerry, he thought. Nicole was all he ever wanted.

Nicole broke off. 'Come on James, it's time to get your shirt off too, I'm getting cold here.' She said with a cute but seductive smile.

She helped him pull off his shirt to show off his half present abs. She melted off him and ran a hand along his smooth chest. Kissed him on his forehead, then his neck and kissed all the way down to his belt.

As she started pull down his tracksuit bottoms and his boxers, James covered his dick. 'Hey, my chest is naked. I wanna see those tits.'

Nicole obliged, leaning into him so he could unclasp her bra from the back. She leaned up again, now sitting just before his rod so she could feel it against her vag. She teasingly removed the straps from her shoulders and stood there, letting James pull off the bra.

WOW! God her tits are huge, thought James. Her skin was so soft and they hung down but not too far, just in the perfect position. Her nipples were hard and James could see them react to the relatively cold air. His hand touched beneath it, grasping it just as he would if it was his dick. He stroked it, causing her to shudder. He moved it to the front, nipple inbetween his 2nd and 3rd fingers, and squeezed. Nicole groaned. He leaned up and kissed her, then kissed her other breast, while still squeezing the first one. He put his mouth over to the nipple and sucked. Nicole was now groaning and murmuring. He nibbled a little, then licked it. This carried on for a couple of minutes until he swapped hands. He did the same procedure and Nicole moved so that she could pull down his trackies.

He saw his dick burst out and he pulled away. It stood straight up, pointing to Nicole. She gazed down at it with a gleam in her eye. He could tell she wanted it so bad and she began to troke the length of it. She pumped it a little and then climbed off James so she could suck it. She kissed the tip, feeling pre-cum in her mouth. She licked all around it.

Finally after what felt like decades, Nicole put his dick in her mouth. She sucked it amazingly. She used her tongue to roll it around her mouth, touching his veins and sending a shiver through him. She went up and down, up and down. She pushed to the end, licked his balls then gagged and pulled out. A strand of her saliva reached from the tip of his dick to her sexy bottom lip.

Suddenly she dived back in and began to suck really fast. Up and down and up and down she went, making the beautiful noises of a blow job. James clutched the sofa as he clenched up and cummed in her mouth. She pulled out and let the cum fly over her huge tits.

'Now it's time for my oral.' Nicole said tantalizingly.

She stood up and stepped out of her leggings that clung to her thighs. She slipped out of her panties and threw them at James. As she lay down on the sofa and opened her legs, James pressed them to his nose. They were so wet! Also, they smelt exactly of fun, exactly what James was ready to do to Nicole.

He pulled them off his face and his rod stuck straight up in the air when he saw her vag. It was perfect, her walls were spread and it was a nice pink colour. He held her thighs out and bent down to kiss her clit. James gently rubbed it and caressed it. Nicole grabbed the back of his head and shoved it down on to her.

He smiled as he licked. Nicole loved it, he couldn't even touch Kerry without her freaking out. Now he was licking out a beautiful girl with massive tits. He'd started with long licks, up and down her pussy. Now he was getting restless and started jiggling his tongue around her clit and delicately slid a finger into her vagina. Nicole screamed, grabbed James' hand and shoved in two more, helping him by thrusting his hand in the vagina. After 10 minutes his hand was shattered, so Nicole took over and let James fondle her tits. She knew what she was doing because after a minute she started reaching the height of her orgasm and with her other hand grabbed the back of his head.

She squirted everywhere. James got it all over him. It was on his shirt, in his hair, on his face. He looked at Nicole, who had her head laid back on the sofa cushions with her eyes closed. James rose and walked towards Nicole with his dick out, aiming for her pussy.

'No.' Nicole said. 'Slow down James.'

She took his hand and lead him to the shower. They stood under the water together, as if spooning each other but standing up. James had his arms wrapped around Nicole, squeezing her tits as he rested his head on her shoulder.

'I had a great night James, I can't wait have your meat in my hole.'

And with that Nicole walked off with James wondering when he'd next get this again. He felt on top of the world as Zara and Ewart arrived back with him and Nicole just as they were before, lying on the sofa with Kerry scowling at them.

Oh life.

**Again what do you think? Would you like to see more of Nicole or would you want to see some other characters. Leave who you want in a review. Also, if you want threesomes or gay sex or whatever then tell me in the comments. Bai :)**


End file.
